


Biggles and the case of the missing hair

by id_ten_it



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggles and the case of the missing hair

“We always knew it couldn’t last forever…”  
“I know, but still I…I had hoped that after everything we’d been through I wouldn’t…I thought maybe it mightn’t have...have happened.”  
“Why did you think that?”  
“I don’t know”  
“It seems a silly thing to think.”  
“It’s not! You’re not the one who’s having to face this. You don’t have to deal with everyone staring at you every day-“  
“People don’t stare”  
“People staring at you and not knowing what you’ll come home to…”  
“You know how I feel”  
“I thought I did”  
“For goodness sake James! Please just accept you’re going bald!”


End file.
